Co myśmy odj*bali cz. 12
Wiecie, bywało gorzej.- stwierdził Przemek. - Mógłbyś tak mówić jakby to był koniec, Nii-san.- odpowiedział Arise, który miał znacznie mniej optymistyczne zapatrzenie na to co się dzieje. - i rze ja sie dałem w to wplontać.- powiedział bardziej sam do siebie Wasieq.- powinienem siedzieć sobie gdzieś teraz i cisnonć z was beke. - Ale chciałeś zobaczyć jak Serek wkracza do akcji.- westchnął Kharlez. - no właśnie, serkóś, jak to było? "dziura w podłodze, ogniem zrobić!" i co zrobiłeś? - Hmphmphm!- mruczał coś smok, z paszczą skrzętnie zamkniętą i owiniętą w nieludzkie ilości szarej taśmy klejącej. - No cóż, możemy z tego jeszcze wyjść bez żadnych poważniejszych obrażeń.- stwierdził Mikhaln. Wszyscy mężczyźni zwisali z sufitu restauracji, głowami do podłogi. Owinięci byli w takie ilości przemyslowej taśmy klejącej, że wyglądali jak pojedyńcze głowy, wystające z wielkiego, niemalże pancernego kokonu. Wściekłe i/lub wredne dziewczyny nie patyczkowały się z nimi- wewnątrz kokonu wszyscy mieli związane również ręce i nogi. Nie to było jednak najciekawsze. Nikt nawet nie zauważył kiedy dziewczyny zaczęły pić. Najpierw była pełna stysfakcji zemsta, potem mała pogawędka, potem Szalona wyciągnęła trunek i się zaczęło. Rzeczą do której prokurator z pewnością by się przyczepił, było siłowe upicie dwójki nieletnich. Insanity i Hajsik leżały pod stołem, obserwując z zadziwieniem cud jakim było kręcenie się świata. Nieco dalej od nich leżały na podłodze Strange i Gloria, o policzkach czerwonych od ilości wypitego trunku. Dalej była LoboTaker, która opierała się nieprzytomnie o ścianę, ubrana w strój Szalonej- białą marynarkę i kapelusz z czerwonymi akcentami oraz położoną pod tym brązową bluzkę. Niewiele dalej była Elizabeth- która ubrana w swój strój kapielowy tuliła się do krzesła. Szalonej jak zwykle w takich sytuacjach nie było widać. - Jaja se robisz, prawda?- spytał Piteł. Mężczyźni westchnęli, chociaż żaden z nich nie był jakoś szczególnie smutny. Być może była to sprawka bycia otoczonym przez pijane, atrakcyjne kobiety a może krew jaka pod wpływem grawitacji zaczęła im napływać do głów odebrała im zdrowy rozsądek (jeśli jakiś był) ale wszyscy się uśmiechali. Dosłownie wszyscy. - Heeeeejka!- zakrzyknął Smąriusz, pojawiając się przed twarzą uwięzionego Przemka, uśmiechając się szczerze.- I co teraz? - To ten zdradziecki wyciek ropy!- zakrzyknął Kharlez. - Duch!- odpowiedział urażony Smąriusz. - Hmphmhpmh!- powiedział Serek, rzucając się lekko. - Co on powiedział?- spytał Kłobuk. - hyba "hmphmhpmh", ale moge sie mylić.- powiedział Wasieq któremu sytuacja nawet odpowiadała. Zawsze mu wszystko zwisało, a sytuacja jedynie to obrazuje. - Chyba spytał czemu nas zdradziłeś.- powiedział Piteł, którego głowa robiła się czerwona niczym manifest komunistyczny. - Rozumiesz język zakneblowanych?- spytał z zaskoczeniem Mikhaln. - I śćpanych.- odpowiedział Kharlez, któremu oczy zaczęły niekontrolowanie latać.- Mamy z tym doświadczenia. - No cóż, moja zdrada miała konkretny cel!- zakrzyknął Smąriusz, a jego ciało zaczęło zmieniać kształt. Zrobiło się o wiele większe, bardziej humanoidalne, przez co Kłobuk wyglądał teraz jak 1,5 metrowy, czarny ludek ze sporą nadwagą. Duch sięgnął w głąb swego ciała, by z jego wnętrza wyciągnąć tablet.- Skoro teraz jesteś związany, to nie możesz zablokować mi konta na Pornhub! Nastała chwilowa cisza i jedynie jęki pijanych dziewczyn były słyszalne w powietrzu. Chwilę to trwało, ale powód dla którego duch zdradził ideały męskiej solidarności został przeanalizowany i zaakceptowany przez zwisających mężczyzn. - niech mnie ktoś pierdolnie w łeb bo nie wieże.- powiedział Wasieq, nie spodziewając się że słuchająca go Hajsik weźmie szklankę w ręke i ciśnie w jego twarz. Szklane naczynie pod wpływem rzutu uderzyło w Łowce, jednak rozpadło się, nie czyniąc mu większej krzywdy.- no i nieh mi ktoś da jeszcze trzy miljony bo w to terz nie wieże. Tym razem jednak nikt nie zareagował. - Dałeś im powód żeby nas spoczwarkować żeby se potrzepać?- spytał zaskoczony Arise. - Hmphmpmh!- rzucał się Serek. - Właśnie, przecież to basen!- zakrzyknął Kharlez.- Przecież wystarczy że się obejrzysz i już możesz zacząć wierzgać ogiera! - Nieważne!- syknął Smąriusz, wpisując adres.- Teraz mog...mo....moooo.... Ponownie nastała cisza, chociaż już mniejsza, bo zakłucana cichym rechotem Przemka. - Co ma znaczyć że strona została zablokowana przez administratora?!- zakrzyknął załamany duch. Związani mężczyźni zaczęli się śmiać. I tym sposobem zdrajca sam został zdradzony. - To oznacza że zamiast zablokować Ci konto dałem blokadę na stronę.- powiedział ze słyszalną satysfakcją Przemek.- Chętnie wpisałbym hasło ale- w tym momencie chłopak spróbował poruszyć związanymi wewnątrz kokonu rękoma.- nie mam możliwości. - To się uwolnijcie!- zakrzyknął duch. Mężczyźni ponownie się uśmiechnęli. - Nie mam jakoś ochoty.- stwierdził Kharlez. - Ja też.- dodał Piteł. - zajebiście tu w huj.- stwierdził Wasieq. - Daje to nowe spojrzenie na różne problemy.- stwierdził Mikhaln. - Trochę jak w szafie Glorii.- stwierdził Arise, a reszta nie wiedziała czy interpretować to jako dobrą, czy złą rzecz. Serek na znak potwierdzenia jedynie uśmiechnął się wrednie. Smąriusz chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nim zdążył otworzyć małe usta, został strzepnięty niczym komar przez czyjąs dłoń. Mężczyźni spojrzeli przed siebie i zobaczyli dwie pijane, znajome twarze. Jedną z nich była mocno rozkojarzona, ledwie trzymająca się na nogach Strange, opierająca głowę na ramieniu stojącej Glorii. Sama córka Heinricha też nie wyglądała najlepiej- twarz, czerwona niczym mózg Kaucturusa wyrażała zmieniające się co pięć sekund emocje. - Przyyyy....szłyśmy....coś....zrobić...- bełkotała Strange. - Mam nadzieję że wiem o co chodzi.- powiedział Arise, uśmiechając się. - Mi wystarczy że się na nas nie zbełtają.- powiedział Mikhaln. - No...bomy....chcemy....fanserwis...- powiedziała Gloria, której głowa wirowała niczym wiatrak. Mężczyźni zakrzyknęli z radością. - Męski.- wybełkała Strange. Mężczyźni zakrzyknęli ze strachu. - Spi#rdalamy stąd!- zakrzyknął Kharlez, rzucając się w kokonie, podobnie jak jego towarzysze. Szósta z siedmiu mężczyzn w panice zaczęła próbować się uwalonić- jednak ku swemu zaskoczeniu odkryli, że nie są w stanie wydostać się ze specyficznej pułapki. Choćby próbowali z całych sił, nieugięta taśma nie dawała im szans na ratunek. - chachacha.- śmiał się Wasieq, który jako jedyny się nie ruszał. - Wasieq, weź nam pomóż bo te napalone blondynki się za nas wezmą!- zakrzyknął Kharlez. Przemek i Arise momentalnie również przestali się rzucać. - Jak tak stawiasz sprawę...- powiedzieli bliźniacy, uśmiechając się zbereźnie. - Dobrze wiecie że nie o to chodziło!- zakrzyknął Mikhaln, które słowa kiwnięciem głowy potwierdził Serek. Dziewczyny z małym trudem kucnęły, oblizując usta z oczekiwania. - mnie to tam guwno obhodzi.- stwierdził Wasieq.- nie hce mi sie. Dziewczyny wyprostowały ręce a mężczyźni jeszcze instensywniej zaczęli się rzucać. - To...ja...chce...żeby....Wasieq...iSerek....- bełkotała pijana Strange. - Buzi....buzi...- dopowiedziała Gloria. - co?- spytał zaskoczony Wasieq. Cały kokon z szarej taśmy klejącej momentalnie zajęły jakieś dziwne, pradawne symbole. Przynoszące na myśl pismo staro-skandynawskie, czarne, magiczne runy w ciągu sekundy wbiły się w kokon, który rozpadł się pod ich wpływem, sprawiając że uwięzieni mężczyźni boleśnie, z impetem spadli na ziemię. Zaskoczone tym dziewczyny odskoczyły, lądując jedna na drugiej. Leżący na ziemi Łowca spiął mięśnie i jednym ruchem rozerwał wiążącą go taśme. Podobnie uczyniła cała reszta. - nie ma kórwa pedalenia.- stwierdził Wasieq, idąc w stronę drzwi i zostawiając za sobą szóstkę trzeźwych mężczn i dwie pijane kobiety. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures